Blue Waves
by AkuRokuDreamer
Summary: Roxas thought his life couldn't get any worse but he was forced to join the swim team with Axel. And just as it started to get better his twin brother Ven transferred to his school. AkuRoku, SoRiku, Demyx, MarVex, XemSaix, VenTerra, Seiner


Hello everyone this is Cupycake and Roxy! I am the writer(Cupycake) of this chapter.

Cupcake- Hi Roxy

Roxy- Hi Cupycake

Cupcake- OOOOOKAAAAAY SOOOOOO lets make a disclaimer!!!!

Roxy- Okay, we don't own any of the characters nor do we own Kingdom Hearts.

Cupcake- All the ideas of the story and the songs are written by us.

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel ran over. Roxas looked up from his Life Bonding Book.

"Hey Axel, you're late…" Roxas smiled sweetly.

"Yeah sorry, I ran into Sora. He started to talk to me about Riku and the swim team, he really wants you to join."

"Axel I told you already, Im not interested in joining the swim team." Roxas put his book in his bag.

Roxy and Koneko walked in giggling and laughing. "OMFG!!" Koneko squealed. "Roxy! Look!!" She pointed at Axel and Roxas. Axel had his hand on Roxas's face. Their eyes were locked. They looked inseparable. Koneko and Roxy walked to their desks. Marluxia walked screaming and throwing his pink cell phone with black flowers on it at the white board.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!!!!!"

We all took our seats. Axel sat next to Roxas in the back. Koneko was in the back left corner by the windows. Cherry blossoms trees were just blooming. She would always get caught looking out the window during class. Roxy, Kairi, Xion, and Naminé were seated in the front because they loved to talk during class. They were perfect targets when Marluxia had a bad night with Vexen. Mr. Marly loved to throw markers at the four girls if they were talking.

Marluxia had slightly calmed himself. "Okay, class today we are learning about Sex." Everyone in Y.G.F.C. squealed loudly. (Roxy and Koneko are the founders and presidents of the Y.G.F.C. stands for Yaoi Girl Fan Club).

Marluxia wrote 'Sex' on the board. "If I could ever get any…" He mumbled under his breath lightly so none of the students could hear him.

Marli's class had a bet going to see how long he last without Vexen making the first move. "Stupid Vexen…" Marluxia muttered. Marluxia and Vexen have been dating for 2 years now and they haven't had sex. Not even once. Vexen wants to wait, which is driving Marluxia into insanity. The students noticed it wouldn't be long till Marluxia just takes Vexen and fucks his brains out in front of them.

"Alright I bet some of you have been waiting for this subject to come up in our Life Bonding class. Especially half of the girls in this class are into Yaoi and want to put more in their Yaoi fanfictions." Explained Marluxia. He started to write forms of Sex on the board.

The class didn't know how their Life Bonding teacher who has such a love for pink things and flowers can date a creepy ass Chemistry teacher that looks like he could molest you. I mean come on he has a pink cell with black flowers on it! It makes no sense at all!!

Koneko turned and looked out the window to tune out the commotion in class imagining Zexion dancing in the cherry blossoms. The band playing on her purple iPod was Panic Asylum. Axel was singing with Roxas on Guitar, Riku on drums and Demyx on bass. Roxas was a godly guitarist. Her favorite song was playing, 'Dance For Me'. She banged her head softly and lightly tapped the beat of the song on her desk.

Roxas passed a note to Axel.

Roxas- "What do you do on the swim team?"

Axel- "Well… for one, swim in meets. Competing against other towns. During practice we swim laps and after that we play games."

Roxas-"What um what games?"

Axel-"Water polo, Sharks and minos, and diving competitions."

Roxas-"Cool."

Axel-"You look really cute Roxas."

Roxas slammed his head down on his desk to hide his blushing face. Axel Chuckled

Roxas- "Th Thank y you Axel… You look cute too"

Axel-"Wanna hang out after school? Maybe we could go out to the movies? Bleach Diamond Dust rebellion is playing."

Roxas-"Let's go to the one where the arm rests go up."

Axel-"D do you wanna cuddle…?" OwO

Roxas-"Yeah that could…."

Marluxia saw that Roxas and Axel were passing notes. Before could finish his reply, Marluxia slammed his discipline ruler down on Axel's desk. "Where are the notes!?"

"What notes?" Axel seemed so innocent.

Roxas quickly hide the notes in desk. Noticing the commotion over at Roxas and Axel's desks. Koneko took her head phones out. Roxy was giggling and laughing because Xion was looking around the room and pairing kids together.

"Demyx and Zexion." She whispered.

"Hey no matter how hot that is… Demyx is mine and Zexion is Koneko's." Roxy whispered back.

Marluxia looked up at Roxas "Where… are… they!?" He was getting VERY impatient with the two boys. You could see his anger radiating off his body.

"Mr. Marluxia, I don't know what you are talking about. We don't have notes." Roxas was so innocent sounding. Axel had a hard time NOT getting turned on by Roxas's cute voice.

Marluxia opened Roxas's desk and pulled notes out. "No notes my ass!" Marluxia walked to the front of the room. "Now let's see what couldn't wait till the end of class?" Marluxia turned to the class and read the notes out loud. Everyone from the Yaoi Girl Fan Club couldn't help but giggle and squeal loudly. Roxy and Koneko stood up and announced. "Roxas and Axel have the right to be together and we have the right to take pictures and send them around the school!"

Roxas blushed lightly at the thought of him and Axel being together. Their lips touching each others, holding hands while walking down the hall ways, cuddling in class and even on the bus ride home. "S-Sir please give the notes back…" Roxas's voice went from cute and innocent to scared and shaky.

"No this is going to principle Xemnas." Marluxia set the notes down on his desk. Axel looked scared.

"Roxas…. Are we going to get in trouble?" Axel whispered.

"I hope not…" Roxas looked around the room and everyone who was standing was sitting now. Roxy was happy yet mad because Mr. Marluxia read the notes out loud. She almost had a nose bleed from the thought Roxas and Axel Making Out and Cuddling during class. Koneko put her head phones in. She started to listen to 'Heart Beat' by Panic Asylum. She pulled out her phone and started to text Roxy.

Sora and Riku left because they had "Swim Meet". While they were walking out of the room Axel remembered that he wanted to ask Sora and Riku about the swim team. Axel taped on Roxas's shoulder. "Hey Roxas we need to find Sora and Riku." Axel put his stuff away.

"Why is that Axel?" Roxas looked over at Axel confused at why he was saying this to him.

"We need to talk to them about the swim team remember?" Axel stood up and grabbed Roxas's hand and lead him out the door into the hall which was stationed on the back right of the room. Axel and Roxas heard some noises coming from a nearby room that they were walking towards.

"Oooooh Riku!!!!!!!!" A loud moan came from the room

Roxas went to open the door to the class room. "Roxas wait!" Axel got in front of him. "Let me." Roxas nodded and stepped aside letting Axel to the door. "Axel careful." Roxas had his hand on Axel's side and his key blade in his other hand.

"I will." Axel quickly and heavily pushed the door open.

* * *

Roxy- WOOOOOOOW Cupycake nice ending

Cupcake- I KNOOOOW

Riku- . . . Am I doing what I think Im doing. . . O_O

Cupcake- Maaaaaayyyybeeeeee ^_^

Cupcake and Roxy- The two OOCs are in there for fun and are no way Mary Sues(we hate Mary Sues), and pairing them up with Zexion and Demyx are just for a joke and will never happened because Zexion and Demyx will be going out in this fanfic pretty soon, maybe in the next 4 chapters.


End file.
